This invention relates generally to cleaning devices and, more specifically, to a cleaning device specially adapted for reaching into and past remote regions of plumbing fixtures and associated plumbing.
Some of the most fertile locations known for the collection of harmful microorganisms, such as bacteria and the like, are in the drains and traps associated with common plumbing fixtures. Fof instance, the ordinary trap employed in sink and toilet drains holds a pool of water which can remain essentially stagnant for hours at a time. Under normal circumstances, this allows slime to form and colonies of microorganisms to collect and thrive only inches from human contact. This situation presents a potential health hazard which can be particularly grave for certain susceptible individuals.
Although it is highly desirable that these remote passageways in plumbing fixtures be regularly cleansed to impede the growth of slime and microorganisms, it has not been a common practice to do so. A major reason for this is that these cavities and passageways are relatively inaccessible to ordinary cleaning devices, such as toilet brushes and the like. To do an effective cleaning job, it is usually necessary that a brush end or other cleaning head be manipulated past sharp turns and corners in the fixtures. At least until the present invention, a cleaning device has not been available which could be so maneuvered and still be capable of performing an effective scrubbing action in these tight areas.
Hence, it can be seen that there is a great need for a cleaning device capable of being manipulated into remote locations of plumbing fixtures and performing scrubbing actions when so placed. The present invention clearly fulfills this need.